jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Jungle
'''Wild Jungle 'is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated mockumentary fantasy comedy film animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, produced by JeremyWorks Studios, Warner Animation Group, and RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was directed by Jeremy Carpenter and Doug Sweetland from a screenplay by Darren Lemke and a story by Jeremy, and stars the voices of Jake T. Austin, Jason Sudekikis, Tati Gabrielle, Ty Burrell, Bobby Moynihan, Will Arnett, Olivia Munn, Kate McKinnon, Kristen Schaal, and Will Ferrell. It is a parody of wildlife documentaries. The film follows a group of animal who try to keep the jungle safe from predator and poachers. ''Wild Jungle ''premiered at Los Angeles on February 24, 2018, and was released in the United States on March 9, 2018. It received generally positive reviews from critics; many of whom praised its concept, animation, script, voice cast, characters and humor, while some criticized its plot as derivative. The film grossed $938 million worldwide, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film from Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks and the tenth highest-grossing film of 2018. A sequel is scheduled to be released on July 23, 2021. Plot A documentary crew follows the misadventures of Zack (Jake T. Austin), a young loin cub who lives in Central Africa with his mother Blitze (Olivia Munn), and his friends. When Zackie heard about poachers, known as human, which they on the hunt for some animals, he decided sets out to find poachers with his friends. When they discover the poachers, they saw a female human named Nathalie (Christina Ricci), who only friendly to the animals. However, Zackie accidentally lets the group of poachers chase him and his friends by sneaking into Nathalie's tent, who headed to their village. The poachers attack the village, while some of the animal, including Blitze, hide in the den. But, Zackie was captured by poachers. The crate containing Zackie falls into the ocean and drifts to the jungle, where he meets a red jay bird named Juck (Jason Sudekikis). Later, Zackie is introduced by Juck to his jungle fellows, including Musho (Ty Burrell). Zackie tells the others that he is from a village with no water and food and should stay at jungle since there is food and water. Meanwhile, Zackie's village worry about him, and many think that he was killed by the poachers. One of Zackie's friends Zaria (Tati Gabrielle) tells the others that they should go find him if he is okay, but they say they cannot go find him because they are tired. Disappointed, Zaria then thinks about Zackie's mother Blitze tells her that she should befriend someone who looks like Zackie, even if Zackie is not here, but Zaria misses him so much that she has been his friends when they met. Meanwhile, Darrell (Will Ferrell), the leader of poachers, had to plans to kill every animals in the jungle, including the lions. But, Nathalie don't like Darrell's plans. Darrell don't care what Nathalie say, the poachers doing it Darrell's way. Back at the jungle, Juck and Musho takes Zackie to explode the nature of the jungle. However, after their experience, Musho warns the others that jungle may get ruined by a group of predator led by Martin (Will Arnett), a evil cheetah who want to ruled the jungle. Musho also warns about the poachers, who want to killed every animals. Shocked, Zackie tells the others that they need to make the jungle safe and protected, and also need to stop the poachers. Meanwhile, at a cave from a far away place, Martin tells his gang how greatly the jungle animals outnumber them and worries that they will eventually rebel against them. Meanwhile, back at Zackie's village, Blitze found someone who can help the villagers to find Zackie, which is an baboon named the Great Baboon (Jeremy Carpenter). Great Baboon already knew where Zackie is and he knows that the poachers captured him and puts him in the crate took him to the jungle. Zackie's friends and family thank the Great Baboon for telling them and set out to the jungle to find Zackie, before the poachers do. Meanwhile, a small pack of hyena chase Zackie, Juck, and Musho and want to eat them, but the trio successfully made it safely due to the hyena's clumsiness. Airi (Kate McKinnon), a light-blue bird, sees Zackie who remembered her being his guide in his village. When Musho tells her about the predator, Airi eventually recognizes poachers, including Martin and tells a story of the predator, who they going rampaged through the jungle; after they gone, the jungle animals never see them, now they're living in a cave from far away, and now Martin became the leader of the predator and returned revenge on the rest of the jungle animals. The next day, the jungle animals panic when the watering hole dries up. Determined to redeem themselves, Zackie, Juck, and Musho leave the reserve to investigate upriver. The trio discover that the poachers have dammed up the river, so that the jungle animals will die in starvation. Nathalie must warned Zackie about the poachers, but Darrell and the poachers captured her and tied her up. Nathalie tell the trio to run away from the poachers. Meanwhile, Zackie's villagers search for Zackie through the jungle, hoping they can find him. Later, Martin and the predator begin wreaking havoc in the jungle and ruled the jungle forever; in the chaos, Juck is carried off by one of the predator but was rescued by Musho. After the chaos, every jungle animals, including Musho and Airi, blames Zackie for their troubles, and sends a heartbroken Zackie away, Juck gonna miss him. Zackie's villagers eventually found Zackie alone almost far away from the jungle. His mother Blitze tell Zackie that she were so worried about him and he was okay. Zackie tells them that he tried to save the jungle by keeping out the predator and trying to stop the poachers but every jungle animals, including Musho and Airi, blames him for failing their attempt at saving the land. Later, after discovering the poachers are going to killed every animals in the jungle, Zackie goes back to the jungle (which is now taken over by Martin and the predator) to apologize to Musho, Airi, and the others and manages to convince them to team up with Zackie's villager to make a plan of fighting Martin and the predator, and stop the poachers. The predator and poachers are held off by Zackie, Juck, Musho, Airi, Blitze, Zaria, the rest of jungle animals and Zackie's villagers, distracting Martin. The plan works in holding off the predator, saving Nathalie, sending the poachers running after they blows up their trucks with a propane tank ignited by using an emergency flare, Darrell tries to shoots Blitze, but Martin knock him out and then returns for a final confrontation and wounds Nathalie in the process, which enrages Zackie and Blitze and leads him to fight him and push him off a cliff, where he fallen to his death with the bunch of the rocks. As of the rest of the predators retreat over Martin's death. Then the others help Zackie destroy the dam, restoring the water. Nathalie was so proud of them. Meanwhile, Darrell is eaten by a boa constrictor he encountered. Nathalie waved goodbye at Zackie and the others, and returns to her home. After Zackie, Juck, Musho, Airi, Blitze, Zaria and the others farewell to Nathalie, and with Martin, Darrell, the predators, and the poachers gone and Zackie's villagers now having a new home in the jungle, Zackie finishes his interview with a reflection of the past events and then celebrates with his friends and family including Juck, Musho, Airi, Blitze, Zaria, the rest of jungle animals and Zackie's villagers as they peacefully engage in different activities around the jungle. In the post-credits scene, Musho decided kicks the crew out by kicking their equipment, and telling them to “Just come back to Hollywood, already”, much to Juck and Airi's dismay. Voice cast * Jake T. Austin as Zackie, an young adventurous lion cub who wants to travel the world on his own. * Jason Sudekikis as Juck, a red jay bird from the jungle whom Zackie befriends. * Tati Gabrielle as Zaria, Zackie's love interest. * Ty Burrell as Musho, a wise-cracking zebra. * Bobby Moynihan as Tacko, a dim-witted hyena. * Will Arnett as Martin, a evil cheetah who rampaged through the jungle. * Olivia Munn as Blitze, Zackie's mother. * Kate McKinnon as Airi, a bird who guides Zackie. * Tara Strong as Maya, a elephant who is afraid of mice. * Christina Ricci as Nathalie, a human girl who is friendly to the animals. * Will Ferrell as Darrell, a leader of poachers who attack Zackie's village. * Jeremy Carpenter as the Great Baboon, an baboon who helps Zackie's friends and family to look for him. Jeremy did also voiced the filmmakers in the interview. * Doug Sweetland as filmmakers ''Coming soon! Production Concept JeremyWorks CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter had always wanted to do an animated film about animals. Wild Jungle ''as a concept dates back to 2004 when Jeremy sketched the animals during a period in which he tried to break into film. Personal issues had percolated into the story as they weighed on him in life. Originally, ''Wild Jungle ''was pitched as an animated series for NBC, which rejected it for being "too childish and silly." In 2008, Warner Bros. was pitched to develop a documentary movie called ''Lionwoods. Development In 2015, Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks announced on a official press release that Jeremy was directing an original animated film titled Wild Jungle, with Scott Young producing while Darren Lemke is writing the screenplay. Jeremy then recalled the film came from a 2010 story pitch by Lemke. Production began in October 2015 after production commenced on All Grown Up!. The film is animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. In May 2016, it was revealed that Doug Sweetland, who co-director of Puffy ''and ''Storks, had been added as the co-director of the film. The film was produced concurrently with Open Season, another animated film about animal, which is also animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks and released twelve years before Wild Jungle. Jeremy Carpenter defended the film, saying that "any similarities are mere coincidence. We've been open with the Sony Pictures Animation people so we don't step on each other's toes." Cast Coming soon! Music Main article: Wild Jungle/Soundtrack In August 2017, it had been confirmed that Mychael Danna and Jeff Danna would be composing the score for the film. Release Wild Jungle was originally scheduled to be released on February 16, 2018 , but was later pushed back one months later to March 9, 2918 to avoid competition with Black Panther and Early Man. The film premiered at Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on February 24, 2018. The release of the film in the United Kingdom was postponed to February 23, 2018. The film'' received a wide release in the United States on March 9, 2018 and in Australia on April 20, 2018. It was released in Japan on May 10, 2018 under the title '''Animal Zackie '(アニマルザキエ, Animaruzakie). It was also released in IMAX theaters in the EMEA region. The film was shown alongside The Legend Girl, a five-minute short film. Marketing The first trailer was released online at JeremyWorks Studios' YouTube page on June 8, 2017, and was shown on films such as Go City!: World's Most Wanted, Cars 3, Despicable Me 3, The Emoji Movie, and on Blu-ray and DVD prints of The Lego Batman Movie. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at JeremyWorks' YouTube page on September 20, 2017 and was shown on films such as The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, Royce & Meredith, Daddy's Home 2, The Star, Lasertag, Coco, Ferdinand, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, and Early Man. A mobile game titled Wild Jungle Blast! ''was released on February 23, 2018 for iOS and Android. It is a free-to-play match-three puzzle video game featured with the characters of the film. A tie-in video game was developed by Traveller's Tales, and was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, and was released on PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PC, and Mac on February 27, 2018. Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks partnered with McDonald's to release six Happy Meal toy versions of the film's characters upon its release. AMC Theaters also partnered with Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks to play the movie in Mandarin at seven theaters and in Spanish at 14 locations in the U.S and Canada meaning there will be a mix of subtitled and dubbed formats of ''Wild Jungle. A tie-in comic titled Wild Jungle: When Jungle Been Found was released on February 26, 2018, collecting two prelude issues. Merchandise was also produced for the film, including General Mills, Funko, and others. On February 27, 2018, Wild Jungle: Virtual Reality Experience was released on the PlayStation VR, Oculus Rift and HTC Vive for free, produced by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and developed by CreateVR. The virtual reality experience allows users to experience the world of the jungle. Wild Jungle: Virtual Reality Experience ''was available at select Cinemark Theatres in the United States and at the CineEurope trade show in Barcelona. Home media ''Wild Jungle ''was released on Digital HD on May 22, 2018 and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on June 7, 2018 from Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label. In addition to ''The Legend Girl, the releases also include a short film called Musho's Guide to Jungle Things. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Jungle World ''received mostly positive reviews from critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 89%, based on 194 reviews, with a rating average of 7.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The story is familiar and the film is sound like some documentary, but ''Wild Jungle ''makes a welcome introductory to the JeremyWorks and Warner Bros. formula with its arresting animation and — with loads of light-hearted slapstick and interesting characters." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 78 out of 100, based on 40 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Franchise Sequel On April 21, 2018, Sony and JeremyWorks announced a sequel slated for July 23, 2021, with Austin, Sudekikis, Gabrielle, and Burrell reprising their roles. It was announced that Doug Sweetland would be returning to direct and Scott Young will return to produce the sequel, as well as Darren Lemke returning to write the script. Spin-offs Warner Bros. announces that there will be a spin-off revolving around Nathalie (voiced by Christina Ricci) called, ''The Life of Nathalie. Television series On January 11, 2018, JeremyWorks Studios announced that they teaming up with Warner Bros. Animation to work on a television series based on the film, which it aired on JWToons on July 20, 2018. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films